The Unexpected
by irockursocksoff
Summary: Fred and George have been trying to sneak up on Hermione. Will they succeed or will she surprise them with something they could have never hoped for? FW/HG/GW Rated M for later chapters. You have been warned.
1. Hiding

The Unexpected

Hermione knew to expect the unexpected out of Fred and George Weasley. Whilst her stay at the Burrow they had deemed it their responsibility to attempt to catch her off guard. Now, that wasn't a great idea on their part, as Hermione's instant reflex when startled was to hex whoever or whatever it was that surprised her, after going through such a gruesome war. But instead of dropping their antics after being hexed multiple times, they just continued on for Merlin knows why.

Now, nearly 4 months into her stay Hermione was left lying quietly in her bed, or should she say Fred's or maybe it was George's bed. She had taken a liking to the room after the twins had moved into a flat above their shop. Checking her the circular clock on the wall for the time, Hermione felt her heart speed up. It was that time of day again. The time of day where Molly would just be finishing lunch, and getting ready to serve it, but more importantly it was the time of day where both of her twins would come over. The brunette-haired woman quickly stood up and started to scramble wildly around the room, not knowing what she was looking for, and thinking that maybe she should try to hide. Yes, that was what she would do.

Scurrying quickly underneath the bed opposite to the one she was laying in, Hermione tried to slow her breathing. She heard a ruckus being made on the bottom floor of The Burrow, and Molly tell everyone to sit and could imagine Molly serving large portions of food to everyone. Hermione was glad Molly had given up trying to make Hermione eat at a 'normal' time of day. She had finally convinced the woman that she just preferred to snack throughout the day, instead of 3 hearty meals. It had taken some time, but Hermione had done so.

Putting her ear to the floorboards, The-not-so-all-know-know-it-all tried to listen to what was being said below. After, a few moments of hearing nothing but gibberish, Hermione decided to adjust positions underneath the bed. Moving as silently as she could she slid her body around, and suddenly felt a smooth dent in the floor. Being the curious person she was, Hermione used her hands to feel the smooth crevice and found out it wasn't just a dent or crevice it was a crude safe in the floor. She thought it was odd Fred and George would use something of Muggle decent in their room, when everything else was so magical. Maybe they had done such a thing when they were children.

Continuing with following her instincts, Hermione pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair and unlatched the small lock inside the floor board. This was a skill she had learned on her escapades of "borrowing" food from muggles.

Inside the small cubby, she was surprised when nothing exploded in her face and no fireworks singed her hair off. She was also quite surprised when she only saw a few photo's and a little blue and red notebook. Carefully reaching in she pulled the book out and as she was about to start flipping through it heard footsteps coming her way. Quickly stuffing the notebook in the back pocket of her jeans, she locked the the latch and tried to be silent.

_*This is just the beginning chapters will be longer than this Review's are greatly appreciated!*_


	2. A Trio

The Unexpected

Chapter 1

Hermione knew she was going to be found out, and maybe she wanted to be found, but was starting to find some small amount of fun in Fred and George's game. That was something quite far from normal for Hermione Granger, but she'd worry about that later.

The footsteps continued to grow louder and more prominent, just as Hermione's urge to pee herself did. Now, Hermione was a nineteen year-old woman, and even with all the suspense she had growing up with Harry Potter around she had never gotten rid of the childish trait. She felt her heart race as not one but 2 pairs of shoes came into view, she knew them to be the sneakers the Weasley twins wore when they weren't working or doing business.

"Forge?"

"Yes, Gred?"

"Where do you think our little bookworm could have disappeared to?

"Well, Forge could she be in the closet?" Fred said with a snicker Hermione could hear.

"I don't think she'd be in there. She might have left to run some errands."

"No, something tells me we're on top of her." Fred sighed.

"Only in your dreams brother."

Hermione watched both the Twins' shoes as they moved to opposite sides of the room. She was coming up with reasons why they might be doing so, but the bed above her had started squealing from the weight of a twin sitting upon it. Hermione was about to swear, when a head popped into her view, It was George's head to be exact. She could tell by the freckle on the outer corner of his eyebrow that his twin didn't have.

"Hello George." Hermione said as though she were meant to be under that bed.

"Hello Hermione, fancy meeting you here."

"Well I was just, well you cleaning out the dust bunnies. You know my allergies and all."

"Ahh, but I didn't know you had any of these said 'Allergies' Hermione."

"Well, you never asked."

"Hmm. You don't very often like to answer questions about yourself."

"Yeah..haha..anywho, can you give me a hand?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want to lose anymore bodyparts." Hermione stated.

"Quite a good point my Dear." He said whilst extending his arm under the bed towards Hermione.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, but I expect a favor in return." George said with a grin.

"What! All you did was give me a hand? I don't have to do anything for you."

"It's not going to be a big favor at most you'll just have to..give me a hand." he said slyly.

Standing up Hermione, walked out the door with a quick nod at Fred.

Fred, who had witnessed the whole situation grinned like a madman.

"So what do you need a hand with my dear brother?"

"I thought her hands might come in handy around the shop." He said while trying to cover his laughter with a fake cough.

"Did you just insinuate, that Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire give you a handjob in one of our shops?"

"What? I have no idea what you are speaking of brother.I believe you need to get your hearing checked." He got out with a straight face until he turned bright red.

"I guess you are right by that, we could use some help with perfecting a few of our newer items.." Fred trailed off.

"We should be getting back downstairs."

"Yes, and maybe we should take Hermione up on that favor."

"So soon?"

"What's that point in waiting to ask her to work in the shop Gred?"

"I guess your right. I just hope we don't lose the chance of having the most brilliant witch of the age work for us."

"And don't for getting bloody stunning."

"And bloody stunning, my dear brother."

It had taken a while for the Weasley Twins to come to terms with the fact that they both liked Hermione in a 'More than Friendship' manner. There was one argument, and that argument made them both realize that they were starting to fall in love with Hermione. They had shared women before, but this was different than those lust filled nights. Those had only been one-night stands, and this could mean a lifetime.

So after figuring out their intentions towards Hermione, they had concocted a plan to come out to her about their feelings. They were both equally terrified of being turned down by her. Putting their hearts on a platter wasn't something they were used to. And to top it off Hermione was a Muggleborn, so she wouldn't know about so of the wizarding customs. It was known information that muggles weren't very open when it came to relationships. Would Hermione be open to being in a trio?


	3. Discussions

The Unexpected

Chapter 2

It was nearly a week later when the Weasley Twins approached her about a job working for them. It was another three days after that when she told them her decision.

She would work for them, but under her conditions. Hermione wanted to have access to anything and everything she could. The over-achieving brunette also wanted everything to be safely tested, not on eleves or any other unknowing creature. There were a few other preferences, but those she could work without.

Hermione decided to, instead of waiting, head straight to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Getting up from the sofa, Hermione quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, stating a loud "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

Stepping out of the Floo, she began dusting herself off. Once she had readied herself, she headed towards the cashier desk, in which a young witch sat. The women looked to be in her early twenties, with short blonde hair and piercing green eyes that had just met her own.

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss?"

"Oh..umm..yes, I'm here to see Fred and George." Hermione stuttered out, uncomfortable with the withe's knowing gaze on her.

"Your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah, yes they should be upstairs, just walk through that door and there's a lever on the ceiling, just pull that and they should be up there."

"Thank you." Hermione said walking around to what seemed to be a storage room.

Pulling the said lever, Hermione was surprised when a flight of stairs started to unfold itself magically. Once the stairs had finished, she started up the stairs and was surprised to meet a relatively clean flat. Looking around and finding no sign of Fred nor George, Hermione took a seat on the maroon colored couch in the center of the room to wait.

Fifteen minutes passed and Hermione had not wanted to be nosy, but was aching to look through the Twins' bookshelf. Giving into the urge Hermione quickly walked over to the tall shelf. Trailing her fingers across the titles, Hermione found plenty of comics, and books on herbology and potions. There were also books on how to run a successful business. It intrigued her that they would turn to book for so much, but really who was she to question it? She was Hermione Granger Bookworm Extraordinaire. Cracking open a novel she recognized from her Hogwarts days, she got comfortable on the sofa and started to read.

An indistinguishable amount of time passed before Hermione heard two pairs of feet walking up the steps that lead to the living room. She couldn't help but smile as one of the Twins gasped in an over exaggerated manner.

"Gred, I think we have a guest."

"Why, yes Forge. A pretty lady seems to have come into our house seeking out something."

"Do you think she's seeking anything I can help her with?" George said whilst waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I hope."

"Well, you're right about that." Hermione stated.

Both twins' gave her a look Hermione couldn't decipher.

"I came here to talk to you about working here."

"Really now? There's no need to beg, we already offered a job to you." Fred joked.

"I mean that I'll work for you, but I have some terms."

And with a mutter and a groan Fred, George, and Hermione began what was supposed to be a lengthy discussion.


	4. Negotiations

The Unexpected

Chapter 3

Fred couldn't concentrate to the words Hermione was spewing out a them. He was too focused memorizing her features. From her sporadic brown curls, to the light brushing of freckles on her cheekbones. Fred Weasley was usually the proud bloke to say he had never gotten his heart broken, and the reason why being; he had never given his heart away.

Well, he still hadn't truly given it away, it was more like it had been unknowingly stolen. The thief having no idea that she had stolen anything. It was odd. To think Fred was falling head-over-heels for someone with such an opposing personality; but you know what they say

"Opposites attract" Fred muttered mindlessly muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned not comprehending the meaning of Fred's words.

"Oh, no. Nothing Hermione. Please, continue."

"Are you alright Fred? You seem a bit distracted today."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Fred said with a beaming smile at her.

"Well, Erm..If you're not feeling up to talking about this right now we can schedule it later."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Everything you've stated is quite within reason, and I'd be glad to give you access to everything you want." Fred stated in a cool tone.

"Thank you. That means so much to me than you'll ever know. Is george going to be okay with all this?" She said noting he had wandered off somewhere during her nearly one-sided disscussion.

"I think he's going to be quite alright. Wouldn't you say Gred?" George said poking his head through from the kitchen.

Hermione blushed at seeing George in the doorway, without a shirt.

"My dear brother, you seem to be missing something."

"Yeah, I might have spilled a bit of mustard on my shirt while making a sandwich." George said, his face turning a charming pink.

"And you didn't think to put another one on?" Fred asked in amused voice.

"Well, there's no other path to my bedroom than the one through the front room." George explained.

Hermione, who was still silently blushing, had decided to adjust her eyes, and was now looking intently at the wooden floorboards.

"Hermione, you seem a bit flushed. Is everything alright?" George asked, sneaking his way closer to the couch.

"Yea-Yes." Hermione stuttered out. "I'm doing just fine."

"Really now?" George asked whilst putting his wrist to Hermione's forehead. "You seem a bit clammy to me."

"I'm just fine, It's just a bit warm in here." She said carefully.

"Well, it's a scorching 21." Fred pointed out.

"Very interesting. Maybe I am coming down with the flu or something." Hermione said hurriedly getting up from the couch.

"I must be getting back to the Burrow, you know how Molly is." She sputtered out while, nearly running to the door.

"Hermione." Fred spoke in a soft voice that cut through to Hermione.

She stopped in her tracks. Turning around to face the Twins' her eyes widening into large saucers as she saw the look in their. The unrecognizable look that made Hermione's stomach turn in knots.

"What?" She didn't mean to sound rude, she was just a bit stunned at that moment.

"Can you start work on Monday?" Fred asked.

Monday, that was in six days as today was a Tuesday.

"Yes, that'd be amazing." And as she finished her sentence, she walked back over to the couch and gave both Fred and George swift, but meaningful hugs. She had no idea as to what possessed her to do that. Maybe she was overjoyed to be apart of something again, or maybe the knots' in her stomach had something to do with it. But all Hermione knew at that moment when she hugged them, was that she never wanted to let go.


End file.
